A Sudden Engagement!
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: In the Kingdom of Johto live a king and a queen and has five daughters, and suddenly the other kingdoms from other regions needed a new ruler and this has only one solution, MARRIAGE! Let us see if these five will have enough patience for these five boys also. I suck at summaries! Please R&R! Pairings: PokeShipping, ContestShipping, OldRivalShipping, IkariShipping, SequelShipping
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter1

Once there was a kingdom in a far away land and there live a king and his queen and has five daughters namely Leaf, Misty, May, Dawn and Rosa. They're very close to each other, they quarrel sometime but Leaf trying to be the responsible one always stop the fight or the quarreling of the sisters. Originally they are only four of them but there was a time that they went to a vacation and the four sisters saw Rosa alone in the street and they asked their parents if she can be a part of their family and they agree only if they take care of her as a real sister.

Rosa once live a normal life with her family, they're not that rich they're just average but when her father died in an accident her mother tried her best to take care of her when she was young but many years past Rosa is going turned fifteen on the day her mother died because of some illness. When she was young she used to hate the king and queen for making the medicines and herbs in the market high but when she met Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn's parents they're not that bad. The four sisters treated her like a real sister, they love each other.

But of course they are all princesses, their fate is to marry a prince and rule a kingdom in another place. True they have many suitors and they were all being rejected by the princesses and the king and queen had nothing with it. But one afternoon thing is going to change for one of the princesses.

"Hey guys, what do want to do today?" Rosa asked.

"I had nothing in my mind today." May replied as she slouched on the sofa.

"May would you sit properly. Well, Rosa what do you want to do?" Leaf said sternly to May then she turns to Rosa and asked her with a smile.

"I think I want to play with my Pokemon today but I think Servine is not feeling well." Rosa said sadly.

"Can I check on her? Maybe I can help." Misty asked as she went towards Rosa.

"Okay. Come on out Servine." Rosa said as she threw a pokeball on a open space in the living room and there revealed a Servine.

"Hmm. Lets see, Servine did you eat something while you and Rosa out training yesterday?" Misty asked the Pokemon and Servine shook her head.

"Misty sometimes when we train outside Servine sometimes glow on its own but nothing changed." Rosa said.

"I see. I think I know what is your Servine's problem." Misty stated.

"Wow Misty you sounded like a Doctor." Dawn said while grinning at Misty.

"Ahem. So anyway Rosa didn't you know that your Servine is close to evolving into a Serperior." Misty said while she patted Servine's head.

"Wow really?! Did you hear that Servine if you work hard even more you will evolve into a Serperior!" Rosa said as she hugged her Pokemon tightly and Servine trying to escape from Rosa's tight hug

_'Please help me I'm going to die because of Rosa's deadly hug!'_ Servine thought in panic.

"Hey! Hey! Rosa chill down and release your from your death hug. Maybe it will die before it will evolve." May scold Rosa.

"Oh! I'm sorry Servine!" Rosa immediately released Servine form her hug.

*Knock**Knock*

"Come in." Leaf hollered then a maid came in and said,

"Princesses you are all needed in the throne room said the king himself."

"Okay we'll go there." Dawn said as she stood from her seat.

"Okay princesses. I'll take my leave now." The maid said then she bowed to them before she close the door.

"Okay Servine return." Rosa said as she pulled out a pokeball from her seat and then a red beam appeared them Servine is inside the pokeball.

"I can't wait until your Servine evolve Rosa." May said as she to Rosa's side.

"Me too." Rosa replied and smiled at May.

"Come on guys. Father needs us right now." Misty said to them as she went to the door.

-At the Throne room-

"Dear I think we should discuss this matter with them." The queen said to her husband.

"I know but all of the king and queen of those princes are growing old and needed a new king and queen to rule the kingdom."

"I know that too. But shouldn't we give them time to you know get to know each other."

"I think that would be nice."

"And then when they all agree to marry those princes. Leaf and her prince will rule this kingdom."

"That's right."

Their conversation stopped when the door of the throne room opened revealing five princesses.

"What is it that you need to talk about father?" Leaf asked as she stop in front of her father and mother.

"Girls please cooperate with us when we say this to you." The queen said first.

"You're making me more uneasy mother." Misty said as she rubbed her right arm.

"You're all engaged to the princes of the other kingdom." Their father said.

"What?!" Dawn exclaimed while the other four just stood their like statues with eyes wide as saucers.

"Isn't it a bit too sudden father?" Rosa said.

"No, actually they send us a letter that they are in need of a new ruler of their kingdom."

"Can't they just rule with just a king?" May replied back.

"Of course not May. A kingdom needs a ruler of course that consist of a king and a queen and that would be all of you." The queen said.

"So there will be a ball or an special occasion tomorrow right?" Leaf said.

"That's right and the five princes will come here also to meet you and get to know you." The queen said again.

"Oh before I forgot. If all of you agree to marry the prince that is engaged to you then you will be going to their kingdom and live their, of course we all know that but Leaf you will be the one will rule this kingdom." The king stated while the girls looked at Leaf who is eyes is wide.

"I understand father. But we don't who we are engaged to which." Leaf replied back.

"You Leaf are engaged to Prince Gary Oak, and you both will rule this kingdom of Johto. Then Misty will be engaged to Prince Ash Ketchum and will rule his kingdom in Kanto, May you will be engaged to Prince Drew Hayden and both of you will rule his kingdom in Hoenn, Dawn you are engaged to Prince Paul Shinji and both of you will rule his kingdom in Sinnoh. And Rosa you're engaged to Prince Hugh and both of you will rule his kingdom in Unova." The King stated to his daughters, and he saw their expressions especially Rosa.

"We understand father. We'll take my leave now." Rosa, May, Misty and Dawn said in unison and they bowed to their father and walked out the room leaving only Leaf inside.

"I know its hard for you girls that you're all engaged and you'll all live in different regions of the world and will be far apart from each other. But they are in need of help because all of those kingdoms are in need of a new ruler especially in the kingdom of Hoenn and this kingdom too. So that's why I entrusted you Leaf our kingdom. Maybe all of you didn't notice that both of me and your mother are suffering in old age and can't rule anymore. So Leaf I know it's hard and I know that we parents are being selfish to all of you, so can I trust you Leaf?" The king said and looked at Leaf who is head downwards.

After a few minutes of silence Leaf looked up to her parents and said,

"You can count of me father and mother I'll take care of our kingdom. And besides I heard that the prince that I'm engaged to is nice right?" Leaf said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes dear, and his is quite handsome too you know." The queen said and that Leaf blush and her parents giggled at her reaction.

"I just hope that he is not a player or a pervert or even a jerk." Leaf said.

"Don't worry dear. Tell your sisters the reason why are they engaged so suddenly, oka? I hope they understand."

"I they will mother. Besides they are nice girls."

"That's my girl." The king said and gave leaf a hug.

"Now go my dear and tell them, okay?" The queen said.

"Yes mother." She said then she bowed and walked away went outside the room.

"We're so lucky to Leaf an understanding child, right dear?"

"Yes indeed. She is a good wife to Prince Gary."

"I hope they could get along well."

"Me too. I had no problems with Prince Ash but the other four I had problem with especially with Prince Gary and Prince Drew."

"I just hope May and Leaf had a long patience when they meet."

"Yeah."

* * *

Author's notes:

My new story! I just got bored because I don't have any internet connection for 2 DAYS! I know I'm overreacting, I just noticed that there are many stories that May, Leaf, Misty and Dawn are there and I kinda thought 'what if Rosa is there also?' Then this came out of my mind... Thank you for reading it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter2

"*sigh* Do you think that this Prince Hugh and I will get along together?" Rosa asked.

"Wait until tomorrow." Misty replied.

The girls are now at the living room, Leaf explained a while ago the situation that made them to do their duty as a princess, and now here they are thinking what would their lives would be with the princes.

"Hey guys we should wash up so we can go to sleep its already 10:45 in the evening." May said.

"Yeah we should. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Leaf said as she went to her room and so as the other girls.

-Leaf POV-

It's a good thing that they're understanding girls and they don't want to let down father and mother.

I entered my room, my room of course is spacious and the walls are colored green my favorite color. Then I went to my closet grab my night clothes and went to the bathroom. I filled the bath tub with water before I went in I checked the temperature if its alright, then after checking I stripped of my clothes and put it on the laundry basket and went inside the bath tub and tried to relax.

"I just hope that Prince Gary is not a perv or a player or even a jerk." She said to herself then she hummed a song that she always sings when she is taking a bath.

After a few minutes I dried myself with a towel and put on my panties and then my white shorts and a green T-shirt that reached my knees. Then I dried my hair with a towel then when its dry enough I could finally rest after all this talk about the engagement and Prince Gary. Then I dozed off to my dreamland.

-The Next Day-

"Well this the day, right?" Misty said as she looked at her sisters.

"I know right. Why do I feel so nervous, I mean I met a lot of suitor but they never let me felt this so nervous?" Leaf said

"Everything is going to be fine Leaf." May assured her sister.

"I hope so." She replied.

"I hope so too." Dawn and Rosa said in unison that made them looked at each other and it made the sister giggled.

"We should relax a bit." Misty said.

" How about walking at the garden sounds like?" May suggested.

"That's sounds nice." Rosa replied then she stood from her seat and walked towards May.

"You guys wanna come?" May said.

"Nah you guys go ahead. I want to look for a book to read. Anyone want to join me?" Misty said

"You go on ahead Misty, I'll go look for mother and father talk about some things." Leaf said and she walked out the living room to be followed by Rosa and May who will go to the garden.

"How about you Dawn? What are you going to do?" Misty asked.

"I'll just walk around the castle grounds." Dawn said.

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Dawn said and she walk towards the castle grounds.

-Meanwhile with Rosa and May-

"Hey May." Rosa said.

"What is it Rosa?" May replied back.

"Why don't we let out our Pokemon from their pokeballs for them to have some fresh air."

"That's a great idea, but I only brought Beautifly with me. My other Pokemon are inside my room."

"That's fine with me. Come on out Servine." Rosa said as pulled out a pokeball and threw on an open space.

"You too Beautifly." May said as she threw a pokeball also and appeared a Beautifly flying gracefully outside her pokeball.

"Beautifly is so cute May!" Rosa exclaimed as she looked at the Pokemon flying towards May's head.

"Thanks Rosa, I really took care of it and trained it too." May said.

"I hope that Servine will turn into a Serperior soon." Rosa said as she looked at her companion Servine.

"Servine will be fine too as long as you take care of it good." May replied.

"Beauti. Beautifly." _'That smells good, where is it coming from?'_ Beautifly said and fly towards the scent she smell.

"Wait Beautifly where are you going?" May shouted at her Pokemon, she took hold of her long blue gown and run towards Beautifly's direction.

"Wait up May." Rosa said as she did the same on her long silver gown and run towards May's direction.

-Beautifly's POV-

I fly towards that sweet scent, I think it's a flower or is it a Pokemon move. If it's a move then I won't let my guard down.

"Beauti? Beautifly!" _'Where is it? Ah there it is!'_ She muttered to herself, and I can't believe on what I saw. There was a Masquerain and a Pignite and there were two boys also.

"Well, what do you know? I never knew that there would be a Beautiful in this garden." Said the guy with cobalt colored hair as he went towards me and patted me on my head.

"Of course there would be a Beautiful in this garden Hugh when there are many flowers around, you know how much they loved flowers." Said the other boy with green hair.

"There you are Beautifly!" My trainer said _'Oh no! I'm in big trouble!'_ She thought to herself.

-Normal POV-

"Where have you been Beautifly? Don't go fly off like!" May scolded her pokemon and Beautifly growled sadly and looked downwards.

"May don't be harsh on Beautifly, Beautifly maybe just caught up with a scent and followed it remember last time." Rosa said to her sister.

"Yeah I remembered I'm sorry Beautifly. But where is the scent that you caught up?" Then Beautifly fly towards Masquerain's side and pointed it and Masquerain seems a bit happy about it.

"I don't remember having a Masquerain in our garden. Do you May?" And May just shook her head

"Ahem! You do realize that there were some people or should I saw _guests_ in front of you." The boy with a green hair said arrogantly.

"Well I'm sorry mister grass-head no need to be arrogant about it, you could have just introduced yourself like the guy with cobalt hair." May replied then she pointed at the said boy who is talking to Rosa.

"My name's Hugh, I'm the prince who came from the Kingdom of Unova." He said as he bowed to both of the girls there.

"At least he's a gentleman unlike someone who talked here so arrogantly. Maybe you should be like him. And by the way who are you anyway?" May said to the boy in front of her.

"I'm Drew Hayden from the Kingdom of Hoenn, I never realize that I'm engage to a princess with this kind of attitude. And I kinda like it." Drew said then go down on one knee then reached for May's right hand and kissed it and it made May blushed really red.

"L-Let go of my grass-head! Don't do such things so unexpected!" May exclaimed then she pull her hand away from Drew's grasp.

"I thought that the king and queen of this kingdom said that they had daughters who have good-manners." Drew said while smirking.

"Hmph." May said and looked away from Drew.

"May _remember what Leaf said._" Rosa said and whispered the last part.

"Hmph fine my name's May Maple."

"And my name's Rosa Blanc." Rosa said and the both of them bowed to the two princes in front of them.

"So your name is Rosa? Your name is like a flower." Hugh said while smirking at her making Rosa flinch and replied back,

"Are you saying that my name just came from a flower? Are you accusing me of having a name like Rosa?" Rosa looked at Hugh accusingly.

"Hey Rosa calm down." May said.

"Hmph that's ungrateful to say to a princess. Arrogant princes." That made Hugh and Drew eyes twitched.

"Hmph. Maybe you can't even dress with your own." Drew said as he flicked his hair. That made May and Rosa eyes twitched, but May just sighed and looked at the two boys in front of them.

"You know what this is getting us now where. I'll just go back to the castle. Are you coming Rosa?"

"Yeah I'm coming, let's go Servine." Rosa said and her Pokemon just followed her.

"Lets go Beautifly." May said while walking away from the two boys, then Beautifly bid farewell to Masquerain while Pignite tried to say goodbye to Servine but failed to do so.

_'Well that's interesting.'_ Both of the boys thought while looking at the two figures disappeared from the garden and they went to the main entrance of the castle and their Pokemon followed them from behind.

-Meanwhile with Dawn-

"The air is so nice." Dawn said to herself as she sat on one of the bench on the castle grounds.

"Maybe I'll let Piplup go out from its pokeball." Daiwn said and she threw a pokeball and there revealed a Piplup.

"Hey Piplup! Come sit here beside me and feel the fresh air." Dawn said to her Pokemon while she patted a space beside her and Piplup jumped and sat beside her.

"Piplup~" _'Ah~'_ She said in her language.

"You know, you look like an idiot with that kind of face." A voice behind Dawn said made her jumped from her seat and looked behind her only to see a guy with purple hair and has a Turtwig on his side.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Dawn said and glared at Paul.

"The name's Paul Shinji from the Kingdom of Sinnoh. I never thought that I have to greet myself first than the princess herself. Troublesome."

"For your information I have a name and its Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said and she looked away from Paul.

"I wasn't asking for you name Troublesome."

"I already told you my name and yet you call me Troublesome! Hmph! And I thought that princes have nice manners to princesses." Dawn retorted back while her arms are crossed against her chest.

"Hn." He only said.

"What kind of reply is that idiot?"

"This is a useless talk. Let's go Turtwig." He said while he looked at his side noticing that Turtwig is not beside him, and looked up again and saw that his Turtwig is trying to give Dawn's Piplup a flower and Dawn saw this and said,

"Aww... That's so cute!" She exclaimed making the two Pokemon look away trying to hide their blush, and Paul fake cough and said,

"Lets go Turtwig." Then he started to walk away, leaving Dawn and her Piplup at the bench.

"What an attitude. I never thought that he is just another cold prince." Dawn muttered to herself and started to walk towards the castle.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I revise this chapter so I hope that there would be less grammar error. Please review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter3

-Meanwhile with Misty-

"Hmm... What should I read today?" Misty said to herself as she look through the selves of their library.

"Have you found anything good to read Azurill?" She looked at her Pokemon who is looking for a book, then Azurill shook her head.

"I see..." She muttered and continued on looking for a book, but suddenly the door of the library opened and there revealed a guy with black colored hair and has a Pikachu on his right shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu are you sure that there is someone here?" The boy asked his Pikachu, and Pikachu nodded his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in the library?" Misty asked the guy who is 8 feet in front of her.

"Is she the one you saw Pikachu?" And Pikachu nodded his head and was about to go towards Misty but Azurill come in front of him like it was Azurill is protecting Misty.

"Don't be like that Azurill, I think that they're good people." Misty said and walked towards Azurill and picks her up from the ground and then she looked at Ash and said,

"Hi my name's Misty and I believe you haven't yourself yet."

"Hello Princess Misty my name's Ash Ketchum from Kingdom of Kanto and this here is my buddy Pikachu." He said then Pikachu leaped on Ash right shoulder.

"Pika. Pika Pikachu Pika Pika." _'Hello. I'm Pikachu nice to meet you. _' He said in his language.

"i can see that. And its nice to meet you too Prince Ash." She said and she bowed gracefully that made Ash flustered.

"Don't be so formal on me; I should be the one bowing down." He said then he went towards her and bowed down in one knee the held Misty's hand and kissed it and it made Misty blush.

"That's so sweet of you Ash." She said.

"Hehe... My friends always called me a dense prince and I don't know why." Ash replied with a grin on his face.

"I wonder why too." Misty said as she smiled at Ash.

"So Misty what are you doing here anyway?" Ash said as looked through the books that are on the table.

"I'm just looking for a book and Azurill here is helping me to look too." Misty said as she gestured at her Pokemon who is trying to ignore Pikachu.

"Well I guess Pikachu likes your Azurill." Ash said then he grinned at Misty.

"Hey Azurill don't be like that to Pikachu. You should show your manners to your guests." Misty scold her Pokemon then Azurill just sigh then she brought her tail in front of Pikachu then Pikachu grabbed it then its like they shook hands. Misty and Ash giggled at the cuteness.

"Hey Misty why don't I help you also to look for a book, Pikachu will help also." Ash said.

"T-That's nice of you Ash thanks." Misty stuttered and smiled at Ash.

-Meanwhile with Leaf-

"Good morning father and mother." Leaf said as she walked with Bulbasaur on her side, towards the throne where her parents are seating.

"Bulba Bulbasaur." _'Good morning'_ Bulbasaur said in her language.

"Good morning dear and Bulbasaur." Her mom said smiling at Leaf and Bulbasaur.

"Where is your sisters Leaf?" Her father asked.

"Rosa and May are at the garden, Dawn walked around the castle grounds and Misty went to library to look for a book to read."

"Those girls really like those places especially Rosa and May who always go to the garden." Her mom sighed.

"So Leaf, are you ready?" Her father asked her seriously.

"Yes father." Leaf replied.

*Knock**Knock*

"Come in." Her father hollered then a squire came in then said,

"Your Highness, Prince Gary has arrived at the palace."

"You can send him in." He replied to the squire.

"Right away, Your Highness." He said then bowed at them, and then he went out of the room.

"Well he is the last one to arrive." Her mother said out of the blue.

"Last one?" Leaf replied.

"I forgot to tell you Leaf that the other princes are already here and the only one left is Prince Gary who will arrive right about now." The king said then the doors of the throne room opened to revealed a boy with the same age as Leaf with spiky light brown hair wearing a blue prince suit with a Squirtle on his side.

"Good morning Prince Gary." Her mother said then she went towards Gary then Gary to her and he said,

"Good morning to you too Your Majesty."

_'Wow he is quite a gentleman unlike the other princes I've met and mother's right he is quite handsome.'_ She thought.

"Welcome to my kingdom Prince Gary." Her father said and then he stood from his seat and he shook hands with Prince Gary.

"It's a pleasure to be here Your Highness." He replied back.

"Oh and before I forget Prince Gary, the girl that you are seeing now is one of my daughters, Leaf." Her mother said as she walked towards Leaf's position and put her right hand on her right shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Leaf." He said with a smirk on his face and bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Prince Gary." She replied back and bowed also.

"Well since you two know each other now, why don't you walk around inside the castle get to know each other more." Her mother suggested.

"That would be nice Your Majesty." Gary replied.

"Well then off you go you two." The king said giving way to the two people who are walking out the room.

"Oh Leaf dear don't forget Bulbasaur." Her mother said then Leaf turn around to see her Bulbasaur trying to get away from Gary's Squirtle who is trying to give her a flower and made Leaf giggled at the cuteness of the two Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur you should accept Squirtle's gift to you, and besides you like flowers, right?" Leaf said to her Pokemon.

"Saur… Bulba…"_ 'Alright…Fine…'_ She said in her language, then a vine sprout from its bulb from her back and reached for the flower and Squirtle smiled at Bulbasaur while Bulbasaur just looked away.

"I'm sorry for my Pokemon's behavior a while ago." Leaf apologized.

"Nah, it's alright. So shall we?" Gary replied.

"Yes." Then the both of them started to walk away from the room.

-Outside the throne room-

"Where do you want to go?" Leaf asked.

"How about the upstairs first?" Gary suggested and Leaf just shrugged and takes the lead and without noticing Gary's face with a smirk on it.

-At the second floor-

"And this is the second floor." Leaf said as they reached the end of the staircase.

"Hmm…" Gary replied.

"And these four doors are my and my sisters' room." Leaf said as she pointed the four doors.

"The first one is my room." Leaf said again.

"Why don't we take a look inside?" Gary suggested.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Leaf replied.

"And why not?" He said

"It is because my mother said that I'm not allowed to bring boys inside my room except when I'm married." She replied.

"I see… Well you're engaged to me, does that make an exception?" Gary insisted.

"Why are you insisting on getting inside my room?" Leaf said glaring at Gary.

"Nothing much I just want to get to know you more." Gary smirked.

"Inside my room?" Leaf replied looking at Gary with a confused look on her face while Gary still smirking at her.

"Are you by any chance are planning something?" Leaf asked.

"No Leaf. Why would I do that?" Gary replied.

"It's because you kept on insisting on going inside my room."

"Is it bad for me to go inside you room?"

"Yes because you're a boy. So stop on insisting."

"What if I don't want too?" Gary said as he went closer to Leaf and Leaf took a step back.

"I'll just tell my mother that you're insisting on going inside my room."

Leaf was about to take another step backwards but failed to because behind her is a wall and there in front of her is Gary pinned her to the wall with both his hand and smirked at her.

"W-What are you doing Gary?!" Leaf exclaimed trying to push Gary away from but unfortunately it failed.

"I didn't know you're a feisty one Leafy." Gary said with a smirk on his face.

_'Leafy?! WHAT THE HELL! OKAY THAT'S IT THIS GUY IS A COMPLETE OPPOSITE FROM WHAT MOTHER AND FATHER SAW A WHILE AGO.'_ She thought angrily.

"You know Leafy, you're the first princess who didn't fawn over me and I was surprise at that but I never knew that you're so clueless that you let me go upstairs and near your bedroom."

"Well then _Prince Gary_ I have one thing to say to you." Leaf replied.

"And what is that, Leafy?"

"Bulbasaur Razor Leaf!" She exclaimed then her Pokemon released leaves from her bulb and hit Gary's head then Leaf had the chance to get away, then she pushed Gary away and then she ran away from him with Bulbasaur trailing behind her leaving gary and Squirtle at the second floor.

"Heh… She's an interesting one Squirtle. I like her already." Gary said to his Pokemon then he stood up and went downstairs to throne room.

_'That guy is totally the worse!'_ She thought while running down to the throne room.

* * *

Author's notes:

Please review and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: A get-to-know vacation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter4

-At the Throne room-

"Mother!" Rosa, Mei and Leaf exclaimed while Misty covered her ears.

"What's wrong on having a get-to-know vacation on our summer house in Resort Area?" Their mother said confusingly.

"I hate Drew/Hugh/Gary!" The three exclaimed at the same time and Misty still covered her ears.

"You girls will have nothing to do but to obey your parents' orders to you! You understand that?!" Their father shouted at the three of them.

"Yes Father." The three replied with their heads down.

"Why do you hate the princes who are engaged to you three while Misty doesn't." Their mother said to the three.

"I have no problems with Prince Ash; he even helped me to look for a book to read a while ago." Misty said to them.

"Well I hate Prince Gary because I never thought that he would be such a pervert!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Well Drew/Hugh is arrogant, disrespectfully and most of all smirk-loving freaks!" May and Rosa exclaimed.

"May and Rosa language please." Their mother said sternly.

"You three are going to follow what we wanted you to do because it is your duty as a princess to take over a kingdom and had good terms with the princes that you're engaged to." The King stated to Leaf, May and Rosa.

"Yes Father." The three replied.

"Good then tell the princes that you're all going to our summer for your get-to-know vacation tomorrow. And you'll only have thirty days to get along with each other, is that clear?" Their father said.

"Yes Father." The four replied in unison and they left the throne room to look for the princes.

-At the Living room-

"How are you guys doing with the princesses? I think that Misty is nice and cute." Ash said.

"Leafy is an interesting one. This is the first time that a girl has pushed me away from my doings." Gary said with a smirk on his face.

"The blue-haired girl with a Piplup is so troublesome to be with." Paul said

"Well I think that Rosa is cute." Hugh said with a grin on his face.

"May's an airhead and an interesting one too." Drew said while flicking his hair.

"You know Paul its rude to call the princess that way. And she has a name you know that." Gary stated to his friend.

"Hn."

*Knock**Knock*

"I wonder who that could be." Ash said as he rose from his seat and opened the door and saw,

"Misty."

"Hey Ash, can we girls come in even though it's our palace but are you busy? And who are you with"

"No its fine you can come in and I'm with Gary, Paul, Drew and Hugh." Ash said as he opened the door wider for the girls to come inside the room.

"Good morning princesses." The three said and bowed.

"Good morning too and please you don't need to be so much formal on us." Leaf said.

"Anyway our mother and father told us something for you guys to know." Misty said.

"A word from the king and queen. What is it about?" Paul replied.

"They said that we're going to our summer house in the Resort Area for a get-to-know vacation." May said.

"Just the ten of us?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah." Rosa replied.

"That's a great idea. I'll get to know Leafy even more." Gary said while looking at Leaf and smirked.

"We'll be leaving there tomorrow." Dawn said.

"Do we have to share rooms there? I don't want airhead to be my roommate." Drew said.

"And who said that I'll be sharing rooms with you grass-head! Of course the summer house there is spacious enough for ten people to live in." May replied.

"I can't wait for tomorrow Leafy. Let's get-to-know each more, okay?" Gary said while winking towards Leaf making her blush a little.

"That's all we have to say to you guys. Now if you'll excuse us we must be going." Leaf said.

"Why don't you hang out us girls for a while?" Hugh suggested.

"I'm sorry but we must be going now because we will be changing our clothes for the dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Ash said while grinning.

"We'll see then tonight." Dawn said then she opened the door let the girls walked pass her first and close it behind her.

"Now this is getting more interesting." Gary said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Hugh also said while grinning.

"This is so troublesome." Paul said.

"All of the things around is like troublesome for to do Paul." Drew stated.

"Do you think there would be a swimming pool there?" Ash asked dumbly, of course it's a summer house in the Resort Area of course there would be a swimming pool there.

"Don't be so dumb Ash of course there would be a swimming pool there since it's a summer house." Hugh replied to Ash.

"Ash what's with you and swimming pools?" Gary asked.

"Nothing much I just want to go to a swimming pool." Ash grinned.

"Well I think that's a great place for a get-to-know vacation." Drew said.

"Why would that be Drew?" Ash asked.

"Of course the girls would be in bikinis Ash!" Gary said while imagining Leaf in a bikini.

"So?" Ash asked.

"Urgh! You're useless Ash!" Hugh shouted.

"This is so troublesome." Paul said looked away so he could hide his faint blush when he thought of Dawn in a bikini.

_'I can't wait for tomorrow.'_ The three thought except Ash who is still thinking what's up with girls in bikinis.

* * *

Author's notes:

Please review and thank you for reading! And I would like to thank my friend Cresseliaprincess for helping me out in this chapter!

Cresseliaprincess: Thanks a lot! I try to update more chapters before I start going to school! :)


	5. Chapter 5: The start of the battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter5

"Finally we're here!" Dawn exclaimed as she got out of the carraige and stretched her arms upward.

The 5 princesses arrived first at the Resort Area, then minutes later the princes arrived also.

"You know, you could've wait for us." Gary said as he got out of the carraige and the others followed.

"Well, _I'm sorry _for we have gone ahead of you guys." Dawn replied sarcasticly.

"And here I thought that you princesses are nice, well I was wrong after all." Drew said while he flicked his hair.

"Alright you guys stop with this nonsense and lets just go inside." Leaf said calmly and she proceed inside the villa and the three stop and followed Leaf and the others as well.

(A/N: I'm sorry but I'm tired of making the villa detailed just imagine the villa in the anime Special A. Its almost the same but just make it a little more spacious for the ten rooms.)

The villa was huge of course and its near the ocean which May and Rosa like it. When they entered the villa maids and butlers greeted them "Welcome back princesses, and welcome princes."

And they went to their rooms, May and Rosa's room are beside each other that have an excellent view of the ocean which means they a terrace at their room, Leaf's room is at the end most of the hall while Dawn and Misty's room are beside each other and their rooms are just in front of May and Rosa's.

Meanwhile with the boys, Drew and Hugh's room also have good view of the ocean which means their rooms are beside each other and also have a terrace, Gary's room is at the other end of the hall while Paul and Ash's room are just right in front of Drew and Hugh's.

They started unpacking their clothes and put them inside the dresser, Drew finished first so he went out for a walk at the beach when he heard a conversation at the May and Rosa's room.

-The conversation-

"Hey May they ocean look so peaceful today." Rosa said.

"It makes me want to swim, do you want to go swimming Rosa?" May asked.

"Sure lets go and ask the others." Rosa said

-End of conversation-

"Heh... This should be fun why don't I ask the guys about this." Drew said and he went to Gary's room and he told him about the girls that are planning to go swimming.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go and tell the others." Gary said.

'This is getting even more interesting.' The two thought while smirking.

-With the girls-

"Hey why don't we go swimming?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah I mean the weather is good and the ocean look so peaceful and calm we can go there today since we don't know what to do today." May suggested.

"Alright I'm in!" Dawn exclaimed and went to her room and went back to Leaf's room with her things.

'That was fast.' The 4 girls thought.

"Ok ok, then lets go. Pack the neccessary things that you need and lets go." Leaf said.

Then the four girls start packing their things and went to the beach, little did they know that the princes are also doing the same thing and went out to go to the beach.

-At the Beach-

The princesses lay their things on the sand and they remove their shirts and shorts revealing their swim suits. Leaf is wearing a green bikini top and a skirt, Misty is wearing a light blue bikini, May and Rosa wear the same ones like Leaf but May's swim suit is color red while Rosa's swim suit is color white, and Dawn wear the same ones like Misty but the color is pink. And they didn't forget to bring out their pokemon and let them relax and play with each other, Leaf said to the maid in charge to guard their things with the pokemon.

May and Rosa went to the ocean to swim, while Leaf, Misty, and Dawn play frisbee. They were having when a voice stop their fun.

"Hey mind if we join you guys." Gary said with the other princes behind him.

"You want also to play frisbee?" Misty asked.

"Is that ok with you guys?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I think its a good thing for you know for this get-to-know vacation." Leaf said.

"Hey why don't we play beach volleyball instead of frisbee." Dawn suggested.

"Winner gets anything he/she wants." Gary said.

"And of course the Loser has to do what the Winner wants." Drew said.

"Your on!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wait! May and Rosa aren't here yet." Misty said.

"I'll just call them, they're at the ocean right?" Leaf said.

"Of course they are, the two of them really like the ocean." Misty replied.

"Hurry up Leaf and call them already!" Dawn exclaimed.

-With May and Rosa-

"The water is so cold, don't you think so May?" Rosa said. Then May appeared in front of Rosa and said,

"Yeah I can't even go deeper to the ocean like before." May sighed making Rosa giggle.

"Hey! You guys, lets play beach volleyball!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Ok we're coming!" Rosa exclaimed and the two of them swim towards Leaf. And the three of them went to the place where the others are, and they saw the 2 of the butlers are setting up the court.

"So what's the deal?" May asked.

"Of course the most original deal ever made." Misty replied.

"You guys ready?" Drew asked.

"Ok lets go!" Dawn exclaimed.

And the battle begins.

* * *

Author's notes:

I'm so sorry! Very sorry that I didn't update the story because I've been so busy with college, I also have to study the prelims and everything somethings like that. So anyway I hope that you like the Chapter 5 of this story... You know that I have to reread again the story for me to know where I left of the last time. So... Please review and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy arises!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 6

Still playing beach volleyball with the princes leading 1 point from the princesses, then Drew spiked the ball but May tried to return it but it flew away from where they are.

"Oh no, the ball!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll get it!" May said as she run towards the ball, she was about to get the but she saw another hand on the ball then she looked up and saw a guy with ruby colored eyes and has a white hat that actually looked like his hair.

"Is this your ball?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks umm..." May said.

"My name is Brendan. What's your name miss?" He asked

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Princess May daughter of the king and queen in the region of Johto." She replied and bowed

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that your a princess." He said and go down on one knee.

"W-Wait y-you don't have to do that! Stand up!" May exclaimed.

"Do you live here Brendan?" May asked.

"I'm here for a vacation with my friends." He replied with a grin on his face.

"May! Where are you and that ball?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh I have to get going. I'll see you around then Brendan." May said and she run towards her sisters.

Brendan saw May's friends, he only thought that because there were also boys with them.

_'Well this is going to be tough to get to the princesses heart, with those boys or maybe princes around. And she didn't even recognize that I'm a prince also, oh well maybe next time we'll bump into each other again. I really like her eyes though... Those beautiful sapphire eyes'_ He thought and went back to his place where his friends are staying at.

"I'm sorry guys I kinda stumble into someone so I was a little late." May explained.

"Oh~ Who is this someone May? Is it perhaps a boy?" Leaf said while grinning at May nudging her at the same time making her blush and Drew noticed it and glared at May, making May uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, I think someone is jealous!" Dawn said grinning like Leaf while pointing at Drew.

"And who says I'm jealous? Come on lets continue the game." Drew said and positioned himself and the other positioned themselves.

The game went on and in the end the boys won, making Leaf, May, and Rosa looked miserable while Dawn and Misty are okay with it since they are the two sisters who are a good sportsmanship.

"Well, what do you know we won." Gary stated while smirking at Leaf "And I can get whatever want." He continued while looking at Leaf from head to toe.

"Pervert!" She shouted and went towards the umbrella where their thing are placed and brought out from her bag a sun block.

"You guys should apply some before you get black from the sun." She said and she tossed it towards Dawn and then later on the others applied some.

"Ah I can't apply sun block from my back." May wined.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Drew said from behind.

"Uh... No thanks I rather let one of sisters do it than you are." She replied and walked away from Drew.

"Hey guys lets go to the ocean!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Hey Rosa wait up!" May replied.

"Are you coming guys?" She asked her sisters.

"Nah, we'll join with you later. We'll just sunbathe for a while." Leaf said and laid down on a towel the was prepared by the maid a while ago.

"Okay then." May said and went to the ocean with Rosa.

"Hey you guys aren't going to swim?" Leaf asked the princes.

"Maybe later." Paul said and went back to sleep.

"Maybe I should go with May and Rosa. You wanna come Hugh?" Ash asked.

"Fine with me. I was planning to go swimming any way." Hugh replied and went towards Ash.

"What about you Gary and Drew? You wanna join?" Ash asked the to guys.

"I'll just stay here with them, you guys go on ahead." Gary said.

"Its fine with me. Lets go." Drew replied and the three boys went to the ocean but Ash went back to the tent and said,

"I forgot my ball." Ash said while grinning and went run towards the ocean.

-Meanwhile with Rosa and May-

"The water still feels nice, right Rosa?" May said.

"Yeah~" Rosa replied while floating on the water and trying to relax.

"Hey isn't that Drew, Ash, and Hugh?" May said while looking at the three boys who are approaching, then Rosa rose from her position and looked at where May is looking.

"Yeah you're right!" Rosa said then she descent to the ocean floor when the three princes arrived.

"Hey there May mind if we join you." Hugh asked.

"Sure its fine, right Rosa?" May asked her companion but she is nowhere to be found.

"Eh? Rosa where are you?" May said while looking around for her sister.

"I thought she was with you." Drew said.

"I know that." May replied.

"Where could she have gone to?" Ash said still clutching on the beach ball.

"Rosa?! Where are you?" May shouted.

"Hey this is not funny anymore. Come out already!" Hugh shouted and the three looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Hugh asked then his vision turned black.

"Oi! Who's doing this?!" Hugh shouted as he trying to pry out the hand on his eyes.

"You have to guess Hugh!" Ash said.

"Is this Paul?" He asked.

"Since when did Paul have the courage to do that to a boy?" Drew replied.

"Is it May?" He asked again.

"I'm over here Hugh, how am I suppose to do that?" She shouted.

"And besides she will only do that on me not you." Drew stated while smirking at May.

"In your dreams grasshead." She replied and stick out her tongue.

"Oh very mature June." He replied while flicking his hair.

"Shut up!" She shouted and turn way from Drew.

"Is it Rosa?" Hugh finally guessed it.

"Yup! You got it right! Therefore you have a prize." Rosa said as she took her hands away from Hugh's eyes, then Hugh turn around only to got wet by Rosa. Hugh wiped his face and looked at Rosa and said,

"What's that for?"

"That's your prize dummy." She said then swim closer to Hugh give him a peck on his nose making his face automatically red.

"W-W-What's that for?!" He exclaimed while he touched his nose.

"You don't want it? And stop holding your nose like its gonna fall off." Rosa said as she put her hands on her hips.

"She got you there huh, Hugh?" Drew said while nudging him.

"S-Shut up Drew." Hugh replied and looked away trying to hide his blush while May giggled and said,

"Hugh is so cute when he's like that, hey Rosa you should do that more often." Drew heard this and made him glared at Hugh.

"What? Are you jealous that May said to me that 'I'm cute'?" Hugh bragged.

"Tch." He said.

"Hey guys enough of that why don't we play already. I bought the beach ball." Ash suggested and showed the ball.

"Okay, the only rule is that the one on the middle should not be able to get the ball." Drew said. (A/N: I know there's a game like that I kinda forgot the name of the game.)

"Then who will be the one on the middle?" Rosa asked.

"Ash should be on the middle." Hugh suggested.

"Huh? Why me?" Ash said and pointed at himself.

"Because you suggested to play." Drew replied and everyone got to pairing and surprisingly Hugh and Rosa are paired together while May is not happy with her partner.

"Why do I have to be pair with him?" She said and pointed at Drew.

"Aw May I know that you like to be paired with me." Drew said while smirking

"Oh shut up Drew!" May said as she threw high enough for Ash to reach.

"I got it!" Hugh caught it and threw it again to Drew's side.

"Come on Ash, I know that you can catch this." Then Drew threw the ball so high that Rosa can't reach.

"I'll go get it." Rosa said and she swim toward the ball, she didn't saw that there was another person swimming towards her direction as well making them bump into each others head then Rosa is the first one to rose up from the surface and she saw a boy the same with her age that has a green hair and green eyes as well.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... Thank you umm..." She said.

"Christoph. And what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Rosa one of the daughters of the king and queen in the region of Johto."

"I-I'm sorry your highness where are my manners." Christoph said and then he bowed and realized that he was on the ocean Christoph immediately pulled his head up and saw Rosa giggling making him blush.

"You're funny." She said

"Really? I don't really think so." He replied.

"So Christoph do you lived here?" Rosa asked.

"Actually I'm also a prince that lived half of the Unova region." He said.

"Unova region? Do you perhaps knew Prince Hugh?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's the prince that ruled the main of the Unova region." He replied.

"By the way here's your ball. I think you should go back to friends now." He continued.

"Yeah thanks and nice meeting you Christoph." She said and grinned at him and swim towards May and the others.

"She's so cute I hope that she not yet married or engaged." He said to himself and swam towards shore.

"Hey Rosa where did you went to again? You took long you know that." May said.

"Sorry guys I just stumble a prince that all and we talked a little." Rosa explained.

"A prince?" Hugh said.

"Yeah he said he ruled half of the Unova region. His name is Prince Christoph. Do you know him Hugh?" She asked.

"Yeah I know him. My parents are a friend of his parents." He replied.

"I see..." She replied back.

"Hey why don't we go back to shore its already afternoon anyway." Ash suggested trying to ease the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah we should. The others didn't come here, maybe they overslept." Drew said.

"Come on lets go." May said and they swam across the shore leaving Hugh thinking,

_'Why is Christoph doing here? He better not make a move on MY princess. Wait a minute since when did I declared her 'My princess'? Maybe this is what I feel towards her, like she's a precious jewel that is so rare that I don't to share anyone with.'_ He thought

* * *

Author's notes:

Please review and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Bumping into each other

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 7

"I think we should go ahead of them. I think they're having fun there on the ocean." Misty said.

"Yeah I think that we should." Leaf said and she stood up from her place and grab Her shirt and shorts then she told her maid,

"Start fixing the things and put them on their rightful places at the villa."

"Yes your highness." Then they went to work closing up the big umbrella and folding the towels that been used.

"And after you finish those you can relax here at the beach or just in your room." Misty said.

"Thank you your highness." The maids said to her.

"That's nice of you Misty." Ash said.

"She always do that to the maids when we go here, at first the maids were shocked but as time pass by they got used to it, mother and father didn't object to what Misty did." Dawn replied.

"Let's go guys." Leaf said and started to walk away.

"Hey Leaf wait for me." Gary said.

"Like I would do that." Leaf replied over her shoulder still walking and she didn't notice that there was someone in front of her and she collided with his back making her drop her things on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." Leaf said.

"..." The guy just looked at her blankly.

"Umm... My name's Leaf, the princess of the Johto region." She said.

"..." He just kept still except that his eyes widen a little.

"Umm... May I know your name?" She said.

"My name is Red..." He replied.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" She said.

"..." He nodded.

"That's fine with me anyway. Rather than being stuck with a pervert." She grumbled then she noticed that Red bent down and started to pick her things up.

"W-Wait you shouldn't do that... Let me." She said and bent down and started to pick her things also and she took a glance at Red.

_'His hair is so shiny when the sunlight is towards him and his eyes are like there were many shades of red and the look in his eyes are so calm.'_ She thought.

"What?" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know its bad to stare." She apologized and bowed to him.

"Its fine... You don't need to bow Leaf..." He said.

"Ah! You said my name!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Well, I am talking you and you said your name is Leaf..." He said.

"You know you should talk more often and smile. If you don't smile you'll get old earlier than you expected." Leaf stated.

"..." He nodded and stood up and offer Leaf a hand to pull her up and she accepted it.

"Thank you again Red. I better get going now. See you around." Leaf said and started to walk away.

"Leaf..." Red said then Leaf looked over her shoulder and saw Red wave his right hand to her as a sign of saying good bye and she smile at him and waved her right hand also.

While the both of them busy talking a while ago they didn't notice that Gary has been watching just a few feet away from where they were.

_'Well well what do I have here? A rival I suppose... Well I'm sorry dude but I'm here prince and no one is allowed to get close to her but ME! Well Leafy dear I think you'll have your punishment later since we won the game.' _He thought and started to walk towards the villa.

-Meanwhile at the Villa-

"Anybody here?" Dawn said.

"Is there anything you need your highness?" A maid said to her.

"Are my sister here?" She asked.

"Not yet your highness. Princess May and Rosa are still at the ocean, Princess Misty is still walking around the beach with Prince Ash and Princess Leaf is on her way here." The maid replied.

"Ah I see... When they all come back tell them that I'm going for a walk around the town."

"Yes your highness." The maid said and bowed.

-Dawn's POV-

I really want to relax right now but it seems that I won't be able to now that we came here with the princes. I just need some fresh air to think clearly, I can't think clearly with all this ruckus. Paul is really an irritating prince, I thought that he would be like a gentleman some prince I don't like this prince at all. I wish that I could just meet someone with that kind of attitude.

"Ouch!" Suddenly I bump into something and it is not a wall its more like a back of a person.

"Are you okay miss?" A guy with spiky black hair with a dark blue hat hiding the half of his face and has blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine thank you...umm..." I said.

"My name is Riley. And you are?" He replied.

"My name is Dawn, one of the daughters of the king and queen of the region of Johto." I replied back and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry Princess Dawn where are my manners." He said and bowed down on one knee.

"Oh no you don't have to bow. Please stand up!" I exclaimed.

"I really appreciate your kindness Princess Dawn." He said.

"Please stop. Just call me Dawn." I replied with a smile.

"Okay then Dawn. Are you in a vacation here in the Resort Island?" He asked.

"Yes. With my sisters and the princes that we're going to marry." I replied with a frown on my face when she said 'marry'

"Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No its alright we don't have to talk about it. No need to worry!" I replied with a fake smile.

"You're saying that but your face say otherwise." He said sternly.

"Alright you caught me red handed." I said raising her arms in defense.

"Do you want to sit on the bench over and talk about it?" He asked and pointed at the bench.

"Okay then." I said and we went to the bench and sat there.

"There's this prince that my mother and father are expecting me to marry because the king and queen in the region of Sinnoh is getting older and needed a new king and queen so they let Paul and me engage and then marry after this get-to-know vacation." I started and looked at Riley with a face plastered on saying to go on.

"But this prince I thought that he would be the one but I was wrong, he's such an arrogant, cold-heart jerk and he did nothing but to throw insults at me." I said while eyes are in a verge of tears then suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my back looked up and saw that Riley is hugging.

"I know its hard for you but you had to let it out, for it will be a lot harder than you think it would be. I could be your crying shoulder for today, so go ahead and let it all out." He said and I started to cry.

-Paul's POV-

"Finally we're here!" May exclaimed.

"I'm going to take a shower for a while." May continued and she went upstairs.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Dawn?" Leaf asked.

"Your Highness, before you panic Lady Dawn has went out a while ago to take a walk around the town." A maid said.

"Could someone look for her? Because it would be dinner time a little later and its going to be dark soon." Leaf asked.

"Paul why don't you look for her?" Gary suggested while nudging him on his side.

"Shut up, I don't want anything to do that is so troublesome." I replied.

"I think everything around you is troublesome for you." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Will you just go already Paul? This argument is taking us nowhere." Leaf said.

"Fine, Fine..." I replied and went out of the door.

Why do I have to do this anyway? Its not like she's with some complete stranger talking to her and try to make a move on her.

_'Okay now... Where could she be?'_ He thought

"-but to throw insults at me." A voice that is very familiar to me.

"I know its hard for you but you had to let it out, for it will be a lot harder than you think it would be. I could be your crying shoulder for today, so go ahead and let it all out." Another voice said and I went to the place where it is and saw Dawn with a guy and crying on his shoulder.

_'What is she doing with him? More importantly what is Riley doing here?'_ He thought angrily.

-Normal POV-

"I'm done crying now Riley. You can let go now." Dawn said.

"Okay then." Riley released her from his hug.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for being a shoulder to cry on for a while." Dawn said while smiling.

"Your welcome. You can always come to me if you have any problems." Riley said while grinning at her.

"I have to go now Dawn. I have some business with the other princes here."

"Other princes?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'll see around then." He said and went away.

Paul went out from his hidding spot and walk towards Dawn, while walking towards her he passed by Riley who is leaving Dawn then he whispered to him,

"You won't have a chance to get her heart with that attitude of yours. She might choose me instead of you, Prince Paul or the Sinnoh region." Then Riley walk pass him while Paul is glaring at his walking figure until its out of his vision.

_'What is he trying to say, that I don't stand a chance against him? Hmph. Like hell I would lose to him.' _He thought.

"Hey." He said to Dawn.

"Hey, why are here?" She asked.

"Your sisters were worried that you left the villa that is going to be dark soon, so they said that I should look for you." He replied while sitting down on the bench next to her.

"I see..." She said with a disappointing tone.

"So... Do you want to go home now?" He asked.

"You just arrived here, why don't you rest for a while." She said with a smile.

"I never thought that you're worried about me." He replied to her.

"S-Shut up..." She said while looking away from him trying to hide her blush.

"Pfft."

"What's so funny?!" She exclaimed.

"You're so cute when you act like that." He blurted out while chuckling, making Dawn blush even more.

"Y-You think that I'm cute?" She asked.

"Umm... Yeah a little..." He said while he look away trying to hide his blush.

"Ah! You blushed!" She exclaimed.

"Am not!" He said.

Then there was an awkward silence then they both laugh.

"Well that was a little awkward." Paul said.

"Yeah..." She said.

"You ready to go?" He asked as stood from his seat.

"Yeah, let's go." She said

They walked towards the villa, Dawn and Paul walked side by side. Dawn kept on looking at Paul's right and he notice this then he stopped walking and he said,

"You know you could ask me if you want to hold my hand." He said while smirking.

"I-Its not like I want to hold your hand." She replied while looking away.

"Just be honest with yourself will you." He said while extending his right hand to her.

"Fine. Just for today only." She said while accepting his hand and they walk towards the villa holding hands.

_'I hope that in her eyes I'm not just a jerk for her.' _He thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

FINALLY! I've update this story. I'm sorry that I haven't update for a while because of our finals is coming up this october and I have to study hard. So just do what you usually you, Review this story if you have anything to say about it. Thanks for reading it and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
